How to Break an Elf
by Ichi-ichi-paradise
Summary: Yeah, yeah I know this is another one of those Legolas/OC fics...however. This one is Rated M for a reason, so for all you kiddies out there...stay far away or you'll be scarred for life. Oh, REEEVVVIIIEEEEEEEWWWW...or else. XDD


A/N.

So this is for a friend...I can't say her name cause she'll get all 'OMG people will know it's me.' She's probably gonna have a fit just because of this. XD

Anyway, I forget how we got on the topic but she started talking about elves and said something like 'Their hands are the most sensitive parts of there bodies' and I responded with, 'No it's the ears.' And she has five piercings in each ears so...well here's the story.

XxX XxX

Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood blinked awake, unsure of what had pulled him from dreamland. He sucked in a breath as a slim fingertip slid up the curve of his ear. He never should have let Kat talk to her friend the other night. The smaller girl had an uncanny knowledge of Elves and she had let her friend know that Elves ears were quite sensitive. A thumb joined the finger and a slight rolling motion on the tip of his ear had Legolas' eyes slightly crossing. His hips jerked before he could stop them and he cursed at the husky chuckle that floated his ear.

"Lee wasn't joking." Katryna Truehart, Legolas's human lover and the women currently holding the most sensitive portion of the elves body grinned cheekily at the very, very turned on elf. She was sitting at the head of the bed, making sure to keep a firm but light grip on his ear. "They are sensitive." Kat leaned down to whisper into his ear, the warm air sending sparks up and down the Prince's spine causing him to shudder. Legolas raised his eyes to glare at his human lover, blue clashed with blue and Kat's grin grew wider is possible.

"Let...GO." He growled out, trying hard to ignore the soft finger strokes on his ear and how they were affecting him.

"Hmmm, let me think about that one...No." Kat grinned again, reaching across his head to stroke his left ear. The result left Legolas squirming and breathless. The brown haired vixen smirked wickedly, secretly wondering what it felt like to have your ears that sensitive. No wonder the Elves had freaked when she'd shown them the piercings in her ears.

"Katryna." He was the only person to call her by her full name besides her mother...it was surprisingly a big turn-on. It was probably the fact that he'd been a prince for a few thousand years that made him so formal...a couple centuries of slip-ups would Defanitly keep anyone from being casual when talking to others. "If you don't stop -that-" He squeaked when she gave his ears a light pinch and growled again before clearing his throat as if embarrassed. "I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Can I be held responsible?" Kat asked, her voice full of innuendo. Legolas shut his eyes and began to count to ten slowly. The grip on his ears firmed as if Kat knew she was testing his patience, but being human and having a short lifespan of course she knew when she was testing someones patience. The Prince began to take slow breaths, trying to slide his body into a state of meditation that he used when someone or something was testing his patience as was happening now. A dark chuckle filtered into his white room moments before something warm and wet slicked up his ear.

"Awww, you were starting to relax. Can't have that Lassy." The elf growled at the nickname, not knowing what it meant but Kat and Lee always chuckled at it so he knew it couldn't be good.

Opening one eye Legolas tried to pin his Human with a glare, he froze fighting back a moan as she swiped her tongue up his ear again.

"S-stop." He managed, knowing that if she kept this up he would snap and he hated losing his self-control. It's what elves prided themselves on, if he lost that he'd be on the level of orcs, or worse...humans.

"Gotta say please Lassy." Kat purred, deciding to up the torture and drawing the tip of the Elf's ear into her mouth and gently nibbling on it. Legolas could feel his control stretching, could feel it begin to snap...thread...by...thread.

Kat grinned darkly as she began to suck on the tip of Legolas's ear, she hadn't made him lose control in the year and a half they'd been together. But if the stories Lee had told her about Haldir were anything to go by it could be an explosive and interesting morning.

"Katryna." His voice was low and Kat could feel how taut his body was growing...no pun intended she thought with a smirk. She made an inquiring noise, never stopping her ministrations on his ear. Reaching back Legolas grabbed a hand full of what he knew was her nightgown, he took a breath before pulling down as hard as he could. Kat shrieked as she felt herself being pulled across the bed, the next thing she knew she was half sprawled across the hardened body of her lover. She pushed her hair out of her eyes as she leaned up on her elbows to grin at him.

"If I'd bitten down that would have backfired on you." She said leering as her Elf paled. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering how to properly punish her for the torture on his ears. They were still sending out little shock waves down his spine every time his hair moved against them.

The human body was shaped differently then an Elves, for instance, Human's had hips while Elves did not. It made childbirth an extremely unpleasent experience. A humans limbs were slightly thicker then an Elves, there were some exeptions to the rule, but Elves tended to be more slender.

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't need Kat to think of him as an animal because he couldn't ignore his baser instincts. He missed the sly grin that crept across Kat's features as he began to slowly calm.

So, he thought this was gonna be just like all the other times did he? All kind and loving, the kind of sex where she always came first at least three times before he allowed himself to climax? It was sweet really, but Kat was after some down and dirty loving, not that she had anything against their usual sessions. But sometimes you needed to throw a curve ball to win the game.

Kat slid her hands slowly down the Prince's chest, making sure to keep the touches feather light. She didn't need him waking up from his meditation and ruining her plans. Reaching her destination she couldn't help the grin as she began to follow the trail her hands had taken...with her mouth.

Legolas's eyes flew open as Kat's tongue circled a sensitive nipple before drifting south. Pausing to swirl on his skin every few inches. What was she doing, surely she would never do -that-. It wasn't polite, it should never be practiced in the bedroom. He moved a hand to cup her face, wanting to tell her it wasn't necessary.

Kat knew exactly what he was thinking, Elves thought oral sex was a disgusting practice...but then again, how would they know if they never practiced it? She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as she ran her tongue over his shaft. The hand that had lifted fell to the bed, tangling in the sheets as he hissed through his teeth.

Kat lifted her head to grin at her Prince, his face flushed and eyes shut tightly. Somebody was enjoying himself. Not able to loose her smirk she lowered her head again, taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head a couple of times, snickering at the groans coming from the Elf. She swirled her tongue around the tip, feeling him tense up, oh no, that wasn't about to happen. Pulling back she simply looked at him, waiting for his gorgeous blue eyes to open and focus on her.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Legolas managed to ask, his entire body shaking. He'd never experienced something that intense, save for when Kat had sucked on his ear just a few minutes earlier.

"I couldn't let you get off on something your culture thinks is disgusting. What kind of a person would I do if I did that?" Kat asked, trying her hardest to keep from smiling, she wanted to pull of the innocent look.

Legolas growled low in his throat, a sound that was supposed to signal danger to an opponent, to Kat it just told her she was nearer to her goal. She could see him tensing up and refused to move, although maybe trying to make a run for it would push him over the edge a bit more...perfect.

Leaping off the bed she raced for the door, her fingers brushing the handle before a strong arm wrapped around her stomach, lifting her in the air. She let out a gasp as she was thrown on the bad, trying to hide her grin at the sight of her very flustered, very horny elf.

In a flash her hands were above her head and being lashed into place with the sash Legolas wore as a belt. Her eyes widened, he had never done this before. Maybe testing his breaking point hadn't been such a good idea.

"How funny is it now?" Legolas growled, his gaze travelling down the human on the bed. She was clothed in one of his shirts and nothing else. And if it kept riding up the way it was soon she wouldn't have anything on.

Kat snickered, unable to help herself at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was, tied to a bed by Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. You'd think being a being that had lived for a couple of millennia would teach you how to control your baser instincts...but maybe they just lay under the surface, pressurising like magma. And one day, you can't take the pressure and you...just...-pop-.

"Mmmm, I'm still feeling -bad-." Kat lowered her voice, filling every sillible with connotations she knew her Elf wouldn't be able to mistake. God it was good to be human. Oh he was almost there, almost to the point of his control snapping, she could just about see the single thread that kept him acting aloof, like he was better then her. Time to make him snap.

"Ahhh, hmmmm." Kat arched her hips a little, reaching out one slender, pale leg to drag up Legolas's leg. He glared at her as if knowing what she was planning. The shirt hem rose higher, and Legolas felt his control snap. In an instant he was on her, in another he was inside her. He couldn't have stopped himself if there were an army of Urukai in the room with knives to his throat.

"Finally, you -pant- arrogant jerk." She keened as he struck -just there-. "Oh God, do that again."

He was beyond hearing, beyond feeling anything but her and him. Grabbing a pale thigh he hitched it around his hips, pressing deeper into warmth that gripped him. Pushing the hem of his shirt upwards he lowered his head to sample the two perfect globes presented to him by an arching back.

His smirk was cruel as he covered one straining nipple with his mouth, biting down non to gently. A cry reached his ears, like he was underwater. He knew what he was doing was bad, but couldn't being himself to care. His hand tightened on the leg wrapped around his waist.

Kat mewled, arching and moaning into her Elf. Her hands were pulled above her and she couldn't get a good grip on anything. She could feel her body tightening, feel the first few cracks starting to form. Another few thrusts and she shattered, going limp as candle wax.

Legolas grimaced as she tightened almost painfully around him. He paused, taking his mouth away from where he was marking her collarbone long enough to see the satiated face. Thought she was done did she, but of course she did. His -other- self, the nice kind one would let her come once, maybe twice before carrying her to the bath, washing them both off and then getting on to the business of that day.

"Not done with you." He managed as he pulled out, flipping her on her stomach and entering her again in one smooth movement. Kat nearly screamed as her oversensitive flesh was filled again. She arched up automatically, shuddering at the waves of pleasure flooding through her system.

"Yes, yes, yes." She moaned, unknowingly chanting as she bucked into her Elf who was doing his best to split her in two...not that she was complaining. A smooth, light golden hand slipped across her back, gliding under her to her stomach before locating -that- spot between her legs that made everything golden around the edges. She was caught, press into the hand or further into him? Caught between a rock and a hard place, a detached part of her brain was snickering at her.

"Legolas." It was murmured, and then she was shattering again, and again. Her brain began to swoon, the movement behind her never ceasing.

Kat could hear someone screaming in long stretches, it sounded almost animalistic and it took her a few seconds to realize the sound was coming from her own mouth. She was going to die, she knew it. Her body couldn't handle it, couldn't take what Legolas was giving her.

The hard male body pressed against her back began to stiffen, no pun intended and with a few more thrusts and an extra hard press of his fingers she joined him in a final symphony of white light.

XxX XxX

Legolas blinked, it was good to know he wasn't blind after all. He could feel his muscles begin to strain and knew he was going to be sore later on. He was an Elven Prince and a graceful warrior and he was sore from sex? Would wonders never cease.

Kat was trembling beneath him and his guilt began to grow. She would think him a monster now, worse then a barbarian. He winced as she let out a small whimper as he pulled out of her warmth. Winced again when he saw her chaffing wrists, he'd tied her to the bed. Closing his eyes he leaned forward, deftly untying the knots with slender fingers.

There was a bruise on her leg and when he shifted her onto her back he saw countless marks on her skin. Small red marks across her breasts and neck. How would he explain those? His gaze wandered up words and he was shocked at the smug smile that crossed her face, her eyes closed as if she had seen God.

"Katryna?" He whispered and she cracked an eye open, her smile growing as she flexed her fingers. "Ar-are you alright?"

"Lee was right." Legolas blinked and Kat closed her eyes again before elaborating. "It may take years, but getting you guys to snap is so worth it."

The elf shook his head, a small smile crossing his features, he scooped the Human into his arms and crossed his talan to the private bathing chamber it housed.

"Hmmm, a bath eh? That's not such a bad idea." Kat grinned up at Legolas who stared down at her as if she were crazy.

As to what happened in that bath...well that's a story for another time.

XxX XxX

A/N

Holy God. It took me nearly a week to write this. I'd start and then I'd loose my inspiration, and then I'd start again and the pervy part of my mind would wander off to do something else.

There you are -Jessica- oh no I used your real name. Now everyone's gonna know you love Legolas. Bwa ha ha ha ha. I am EVIL!!

So review please and thankies...hmmm, now I have to write more smut detailing who Lee is. XDDD

CURSE YOU ONE-SHOT!!


End file.
